Questions & Réactions
by A'White-Night
Summary: Ziva réagit mal depuis quelques temps et s'éloigne de l'équipe. Tony s'interroge. Points de vue & pensées de Tony.  L'équipe est sur le point de "perdre" un membre. Cette personne va-telle partir ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Tout se passe dans le milieu de la saison 5. Pas encore de titre pour les chapitres, je verrais si j'en mets et surtout si j'en trouve..._**

**_Première fic, alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait ! ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tout était calme ce lundi matin là, pas d'affaire en vue, tous s'occupaient à leur manière : Tony faisait semblant de finir un rapport alors qu'il tapait un SMS sous son bureau sans doute à sa dernière conquête, McGee se déchainait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, Gibbs était parti se chercher son énième café de la matinée, et Ziva…et bien Ziva n'était pas encore arrivée, mais comme il avait neigé cette nuit, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de son absence.

Soudain le Ding ! de l'ascenseur retentit et Ziva en sorti, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

« - Alors, quel effet ça fait d'arriver après le grand DiNozzo ? s'exclama Tony avec son grand sourire moqueur.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir. Mais ne se laissant pas décourager, il demanda avec un sourire encore plus large :

- Tu as passé une nuit torride pour te réchauffer avec un amant un peu trop collant sur le petit matin ? Puis voyant le regard encore plus sombre de sa collègue, il ajouta : Ou avec une amante, tout dépend de tes goûts…

- Ma voiture a refusé de démarrer à cause de ce temps de loup !

- On dit temps de chien, et c'est toujours ce qu'on dit mais, pour une fois assume, tu as parf… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase à cause (ou grâce pour lui, sans doute) de la main de Gibbs qui venait de s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. Ce dernier déclara :

- Prenez vos affaire ! Ziva, vous devriez emmener votre voiture chez un garagiste.

Un fois arrivé sur le lieu du crime, Gibbs distribua les rôles :

- Ziva photos, Tony indices et McGee témoins.

Comme Ziva et Tony travaillait quasiment côte à côte, il en profita pour lui demander :

- Comment tu vas faire pour venir au boulot si tu n'as plus de voiture ?

- Non Tony, tu ne me serviras pas de taxi ! répondit-elle en coupant court à la discussion, d'un ton un peu trop sec pour la circonstance, avant même qu'il ai dévoilé son plan.

Tony ne fut qu'à moitié étonné, il avait déjà remarqué que Ziva prenait ses distances avec lui, aussi avec le reste de l'équipe, mais surtout avec lui depuis un quelques temps : elle se défilait à chaque qu'il voulait la voir en dehors du travail, ne riait plus à ses blagues, refusait de l'aider à maltraiter McGee… Il se répétait à chaque fois _« Elle doit être à bout et m'en vouloir à cause de l'histoire avec Jeanne, je me suis éloigné, j'ai privilégié ma relation et je l'ai laissé de côté, fait passer après tout le reste. Et le pire, c'est que quand elle essayait de sauver notre amitié et complicité, de retrouver Tony l'ami qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant plusieurs mois, elle a trouvé DiNozzo le bouffon, le sarcastique, le moqueur… normal qu'elle mette du temps… Et pour couronner le tout, quand la mission s'est finie, j'ai préféré la rembarrer à chaque qu'elle voulait m'aider malgré ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir. »._

C'est vrai que son détachement datait de la fin de sa mission, et il espérait qu'elle avait déjà tourné la page, ou en partie. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait une ou plusieurs autre(s) chose(s), et il aurait aimé qu'elle fasse un dernier et ultime effort pour conserver leur amitié en venant lui parler de son/ses problème(s). En tous cas, ce ne serait sûrement pas lui qui irait la voir : il trouvait ça assez hypocrite d'aller lui demander de se confier alors que, justement, si elle ne le faisait pas, c'était sa faute, et uniquement sa faute à lui, il en était persuadé.

Gibbs, pendant ce temps là, alla accueillir Ducky, qui pestait encore contre son jeune assistant :

- Tu ne sais donc toujours pas lire une carte, Jimmy ? Si nous roulons plein Sud et que la route que nous devons prendre va vers l'Est, il faut prendre à gauche et non à droite ! Et amène le brancard à côté de notre jeune inconnu.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsque Ducky eut pris la température du foie et regardé un peu le cadavre.

- Il est mort entre 4 et 6h cette nuit, il y a donc environs 6h. Il a été poignardé, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, dit il en souriant. Le corps, sur le ventre, était en effet traversé de plusieurs trous de lames et l'arme était encore plantée dans l'un d'eux.

- J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie, continua le légiste. Tony, tu peux récupérer le poignard, j'ai fini. Jimmy, aide-moi à le mettre sur le brancard, s'il te plait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était en route.


	2. Chapter 2

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant dans l'open-space un café à la main.

- Lieutenant Eric Dutignon, 25 ans, marié sans enfant, ses parents étaient français et sont venus ici dès leur majorité, ce qui explique son nom, commença McGee.

- Il habite à Norfolk, où il travaille. Il a fait ses études dans une grande école, mais il a plongé à cause d'une histoire de deal. Il a eu le choix entre les marin's ou la prison. Ca a dû lui fait bizarre de passer de l'intellectuel aux muscles, conclu Tony avec son grand sourire débile. Mais en croisant le regarde de son patron, il bégaya :

- Non…non pas que les marin's soient stupides, loin…loin de là, ils sont même très…très… » Une tape derrière la tête lui empêcha de continuer, et de s'enfoncer par la même occasion. Ziva, qui n'avait même pas sourit de l'échange en Tony et Gibbs alors que, d'habitude, elle en profitait pour afficher une tête moqueuse, continua d'expliquer la vie de leur victime d'une voie lasse :

- Aucun problème à part ça, pas de bagarre ni dispute signalée. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec son épouse enceinte de 3 mois, et essayait de rentrer le plus tôt possible de mission pour finir la chambre de son enfant à temps, d'après ses amis.

Sa femme et ses amis ont tous un alibi pour le moment du meurtre, termina t elle de sa voie lasse, comme fatiguée.

- Bien, McGee, allez voir Abby, Ziva et Tony épluchez ses relevés téléphoniques et bancaires, on a peut être loupé quelque chose, ordonna t il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour aller voir Ducky.

Morgue :

- Ah Jethro, tu tombes à pic, comme toujours ! Je viens de finir l'autopsie de ce beau jeune homme. Il n'a pas pu ce suicider, à moins qu'il soit contorsionniste : certains endroits où il a été frappé lui sont inaccessibles. Regarde, c'est curieux, aucun des coups n'a atteint le foie, organe pourtant vitale.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Ah si, je pense que le meurtrier n'est pas très musclé, car comme je te l'ai déjà dit, aucun des coups n'a atteint le foie, et n'a été très profond. Il me semble aussi que notre assassin est un homme, car une femme aurait été plus méticuleuse, c'est dans leur nature, et n'aurait pas laissé d'indice au compromettant que l'arme du crime à notre portée. Cet assassin devait aussi vraiment lui en vouloir, car il ne suffisait que de 3 de ses coups pour tuer notre victime, mais il lui en a quand même donné une bonne douzaine. Tu sais, tout cela me rappelle une histoire, à mes débuts…

- Merci Ducky.

Labby :

- Abby ? Abby ! ABBY !

- Hein quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en baissant le son de sa musique, qui était à fond. McGee ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi Gibbs t'as envoyé ? J'ai rien ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? Il est à l'hôpital ? Oh mon dieu ! Lequel ? Il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?

Elle avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à quasiment crier, en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Mais...mais nan, il ne s'est passé, il est…juste allé voir Ducky…balbutia McGee, encore sous le choc. Tiens, si tu…si tu veux, j't'ai amené un…un Caf Pow…

- Oh McGee ! s'écria t elle en se jetant dans ses bras, J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Ne refait jamais ça !

L'intéressé avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas refaire, mais ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre la jeune gothique, il la laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude (-c'est peu dire » pensa McGee), à cause de Ziva…elle me tracasse…dit elle d'une petite voix, en serrant encore plus l'informaticien dans ses bras, mais cette fois pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va passer, la rassura t il, et en essayant aussi de se convaincre lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser, McGee avait tout de suite compris de elle parlait : tout le monde avait remarqué le détachement de Ziva par rapport à l'équipe : elle se défilait à chaque fois qu'Abby lui proposait une sortie en dehors du boulot (source : Abby ), elle ne lui envoyait plus de mail gentil pour prendre de ses nouvelles quand il était malade ou pendant leurs vacances (quand ils en avaient), semblait éviter Ducky avec qui elle s'était toujours très bien entendue et à qui elle se confiait avant régulièrement autour d'un thé, et, surtout, évitait, ignorait ou criait sur Tony à la moindre occasion. Elle paraissait lui en vouloir terriblement de quelque chose, mais personne ne savait de quoi.

Un Bip-bip-bip sonore les tirèrent de leur étreinte, pour leur indiquer qu' :

- Il n'y a aucune empreinte sur le poignard, et tout le sang est celui de Dutignon. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, Tim ! Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que dans beaucoup de mes phrases, je mets un mais ! Mais enfaite, je me suis…tu vois, je recommence !

- Euh, Abby, si tu en revenais au mais ?

- Bah oui, c'est ce que je disais ! Enfaite, tout le monde dit mais tout le temps ! Mais personne ne s'en re…Encore !

- Abby, pas ce mais, mais celui d'avant !

- Toi aussi, t'as vu ?

- Abby ! Dis-moi ce que tu as d'autre ! s'exclama McGee d'une voix autoritaire

- Le tueur a laissé de la sueur sur le pull de notre cadavre, répondit elle d'une petite voix, comme celle d'une enfant qu'on vient de gronder.

Open-space :

- Hey Ziva, ça te dit de m'aider à mettre de la super-glue sur le clavier de McMachine ?

- T'es vraiment obligé de toujours en rajouter une épaisseur, hein ? C'était déjà non mercredi et vendredi !

_« Oulà, si les yeux sont vraiment les fenêtres de l'âme, et ben...j'ferais mieux de m'écraser »_ pensa l'Italien, qui trouva que encore une fois, Ziva avait réagi trop brusquement par rapport à avant « la période Jeanne », comme il l'appelait. Mais ne se laissant pas démonter, il ajouta simplement :

- On dit couche.

- C'est toi qui devrait mettre des couches, vu ta mentalité ! répliqua sa collègue, apparemment perdue, en se dirigeant vers les toilettes des femmes.

_« Et me*** »_ pensa l'Italien, _« j'ai continué à la provoquer pour qu'elle me dise enfin ce qui ne va pas, et forcément, ça a foiré ! Maintenant, c'est limite si elle va encore vouloir me regarder ! Mais pourquoi, bon sang, elle réagit comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu encore faire ? » _se questionna t il jusqu'à l'arriver de son patron.

- Où est Ziva ? demanda celui-ci, en regardant la chaise vide.

- Aux toilettes, je crois.

Gibbs ne demanda rien d'autre. Il savait ou avait sûrement compris quelque(s) chose(s) que les autres ignoraient, comme d'habitude, se dit Tony. Il brulait d'envie d'interroger son patron dessus, mais n'allait sûrement pas le faire. Bam !

- La troisième de la journée, boss ! Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Si tu n'en avais pas besoin, je ne t'en donnerais pas, dit-il sans répondre à sa question.

Tilt ! Voilà ce qu'il avait, maintenant : il venait de comprendre la raison de ce Bam ! ! Il n'avait pas fait de rapport ! _« Boulet, va ! »_ pensa t il.

- Tout est normal, il appelait son boucher une fois par semaine, mais ça tu t'en fiches, rajouta t il en croisant le regard de son patron.

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir, alors que McGee revenait du labo, et que Ziva, justement, ne revenait pas, mais Gibbs ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

* * *

_**Bon, je sais pas si c'est super, mais bon...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs autorisa tout le monde à rentrer chez eux. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre, et toute l'équipe était fatiguée. Ziva n'était toujours pas sortie des toilettes, aussi, quand Gibbs vit DiNozzo se diriger vers celles-ci, il l'arrêta :

- Laisse la tranquille, Tony.

- Mais il a encore neigé, sa voiture ne démarrera pas !

- Laisse la tranquille, j'ai dit.

Tony fut à la fois frappé par le comportement de Gibbs, et par le ton de sa voix. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, mais plutôt un conseil. Une fois de plus, il semblait savoir des choses que lui-même ignorait.

Obéissant, Tony s'en alla.

Gibbs se dirigea alors vers les toilettes des femmes, et toqua doucement contre la porte.

Ziva, comme si elle savait qui avait toqué, sortit des toilettes, puis suivit Gibbs. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires à son bureau, puis le suivit dans l'ascenseur. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Gibbs déverrouilla sa voiture, puis ouvrit la portière côté passager qu'il referma lorsque sa subordonnée fut installée, et enfin monta lui-même côté conducteur. Aucun mot ne fut non plus prononcé pendant le trajet. Il y eut juste un petit merci de la part de Ziva lorsqu'il la déposa devant son immeuble.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde arriva à l'heure, y compris Tony. Ziva s'était de nouveau faite amenée par son patron, qui était arrivé devant son immeuble alors qu'elle l'attendait déjà sur le trottoir.

Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur ordinateur, sans un bruit à part celui des touches des claviers.

Tout à coup, Gibbs se leva et partit en direction de l'ascenseur.

Labby :

- Hello Gibbs ! Je sais pas si McGee t'as dit mais t'es un dieu vivant ! 'fin bref, j'ai quelque chose ! Mais tu le sais déjà parce que sinan tu serais pas là. Ah au faite, j'ai une nouvelle théorie sur le mais ! Parce tout le monde le dit, mais personne...

- Les résultats, Abbs.

- Ah oui ! Je sais à qui appartient la sueur sur le pull de Dutignon. C'est à un certain Yohan Martin, qui lui aussi avait des parents français qui sont venus en Amérique lors de leur jeunesse, expliqua t elle en tendant la main vers Gibbs, qui lui donna l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, un gobelet Caf Pow, avant de s'en aller.

OoooO

Yohan Martin était enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, seul. Enfin d'après ce qu'il croyait, car McGee et Tony était derrière la vitre.

- T'as parlé à Ziva ? demanda le plus jeune.

- En quoi ça te concerne, le Bleu ?

- Elle a l'air d'en avoir particulièrement après toi, continua « le Bleu » sans se laisser démonter.

- Tu crois ? Bien observé, McVision, répondit son collègue sans desserrer les dents.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir.

Le dialogue ne put continuer : Gibbs venait d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il en suivi un long interrogatoire, qui avait l'air de plus ressembler à une séance de torture pour l'interrogé, vu la tête qu'il affichait.

OoooO

Il était à peu près 14h, le même jour, et tout allait pour le mieux, enfin, pour l'enquête du moins. En effet, Yohan Martin avait fini par avouer son geste, et son mobile : ses parents et ceux de Dutignon se connaissaient et étaient venus ensemble aux USA. Lui et Dutignon ne s'étaient pas vraiment connus, jusqu'au jour où ils découvrirent qu'ils aimaient la même fille, qui devient plus tard la femme de Dutignon. Il avait beaucoup souffert de cet amour perdu et n'avait jamais cessé ni d'aimer Mme Dutignon, ni de haïr son mari. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, il ne put se retenir, et suivit son ennemi pour finalement le tuer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Il était donc à peu près 14h02, lorsque McGee vit pour la première fois des larmes dans les yeux de Ziva. Il était aussi à peu près 14h02 lorsque l'équipe connu le plus lourd et grand silence depuis la mort de Kate. Un silence de mort, justement.

* Flash Back *

Il était à peu près 14h01, quand Ziva s'arrêta entre son bureau et celui de Tony. Elle était dos à Tony, tournée vers le reste de l'équipe, et se tenait droite, lorsqu'elle déclara :

- Vendredi, je retourne en Israël et au Mossad. Je ne reviendrai jamais ici.

BOUM. Les regards pleins de questions sans réponse de McGee et Tony, celui amer de Gibbs se posent sur Ziva. Celle-ci a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes qui disparaissent bien vite. McGee et Gibbs s'en aperçoivent.

SILENCE DE MORT. Personne n'ose dire quelque chose. Tout le monde est abasourdi.

Le silence est vraiment de mort, car ce mardi de janvier, en début d'après midi, l'équipe a perdu un membre.

* Fin Flash Back *

* * *

**_Bon. Une fin une peu...voilà. Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage ! La suite demain ou après demain._**


	4. Chapter 4

Il était à peu près 14h05 lorsque Gibbs se reprit :

- Ziva, dans l'ascenseur, dit il en se dirigeant lui-même vers la boîte de fer.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il d'un ton à la fois glacial et amer, lorsqu'il eut arrêté l'ascenseur entre 2 étages. Ils étaient face à face, contrairement à l'habitude, et se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Parce que.

- C'est à cause de lui ?

_Il savait_, se dit elle. Ca ne l'étonna pas plus que ça : il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans le fait que Gibbs savait ce qu'elle avait cherché à tous prix à lui cacher, puisqu'il était au courant de quasiment tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses agents. Ses yeux se ré-remplirent de larmes, qui, cette fois, ne disparurent pas tout de suite.

- Oui.

- Ziva…écoute…

Elle fut d'abord marquée par le tutoiement, puis par le ton utilisé par son patron : maintenant, il la conseillait, et même – elle eut du mal à le croire – la suppliait, mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne peux pas…tu devrais…essaie…

- Non ! C'est comme ça ! C'est un risque que je refuse de prendre ! Que je m'attache à une ou plusieurs personne est égal à ce que cette ou ces personne(s) meur/en/t ! Cette équipe est ma famille ! Je ne fais pas ça pour moi … Non, Gibbs !

Son ton avait quelque chose de désespéré, mais en même temps, il était ferme, comme si sa décision était prise depuis longtemps et que rien ne pourrait la modifier.

- Ziva, ne ment pas, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour ça.

Là aussi le ton était devenu ferme.

- Gibbs…J'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi…Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine…Si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant, je ne m'en irai pas avant plusieurs mois…C'est une opportunité, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de compétant pour une mission en Europe…Et je ne veux pas vous mettre encore plus en danger en continuant comme ça.

Son ton devenu hésitant sur le début redevint ferme, essayant de clore la conversation.

- Alors ne continue pas comme ça ! Ziva, écoute, tu devrais vraiment essayer…C'est un risque à prendre, c'est ta dernière chance. Cela pourrait te faire éviter la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Tu pourrais vraiment le regretter…Et puis pense à Abby pour qui tu es devenue beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie ! Et à Ducky : il te traite comme sa petite-fille, à McGee qui te considère comme une sœur ! A DiNozzo, pour qui tu es une très bonne amie ! Et à moi…pour moi, tu es…Là, il était carrément hésitant ce n'était pas dans sa nature de montrer ses sentiments ; était-ce pour ça qu'il arrivait à lire comme dans un livre ouvert dans l'Israélienne, qui elle non plus n'était pas douée pour ça ?

- Ziva…tu sais comment je te considère.

Il y eut après ces aveux un silence, un peu lourd, où chacun essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'autre. Gibbs y vit de la détermination, pas mal de détermination, et surtout du désespoir, comme un appel au secours, mais qui n'était pas là pour que quelqu'un le lise. C'était un désespoir enfermé, enterré, qui ne devait surtout pas être remarqué. Gibbs était une des deux seules personnes à réussir à le lire, et le seul à pouvoir sonder les moindres bosses et creux dans l'âme de Ziva. Il comprenait la signification de toutes ses réactions, ses regards, ses paroles, et il était aussi le seul à voir les émotions de Ziva lorsqu'elle se cachait au plus profond de sa carapace.

Ziva, elle, y lu une demande, un espoir, et surtout une grande réflexion : il était clair que Gibbs était en train de chercher un moyen de la garder ici, en Amérique, près de l'équipe, et loin du Mossad, de sa famille de sang.

Puis Gibbs brisa le silence en déclarant :

- Tu vois, Ziva ? Tu vois tout ce que tu représentes pour l'équipe ? Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, juste parce que tu n'es pas assez courageuse.

Il espérait la faire changer d'avis, ou au moins la faire réfléchir en l' « insultant », alors qu'il savait bien qu'elle était tout sauf peureuse dans presque tous les domaines.

- Non Gibbs, je ne peux pas. Je dois partir vendredi. C'est mieux. Elle avait insisté sur ce mot, « dois », comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même, car même si Gibbs avait pu lire de la détermination dans son regard et qu'elle-même disait être sûre de son choix de partir, il était clair que s'en était tout le contraire, que Gibbs l'avait fait douter quelques instants.

- Pour moi, pour lui, pour toute l'équipe, termina-t-elle.

Puis elle remit l'ascenseur en marche, les larmes de nouveau aux yeux, mais on de nouveau y lire une détermination farouche.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qui est ce "il" ? Qui est la deuxième personne a pouvoir lire l'"appel au secours" ?**_

_**Verdict ? Est ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue ? Donnez moi votre avis par review ! Merci =P**_

_**Pas de nouveau chapitre avant lundi ; je ne suis pas chez moi ce week end.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant cet échange qui dura près d'un quart d'heure, il régna dans l'open space un silence des plus absolu, qu'aucune parole, qu'aucun son, ne vint troubler.

McGee était la tête dans les mains, donc on ne voyait pas son visage, mais on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était en train de penser et de réfléchir au départ prochain de sa coéquipière.

Tony, lui qui, d'habitude, lorsqu'arrivaient de mauvaises nouvelles le concernant, faisait comme s'il prenait tout à la légère et comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné, affichait une tête tout à fait différente.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'annonce de Ziva, il avait d'abord eu l'air de se prendre une gifle particulièrement douloureuse, et maintenant on lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux un vide, un vide immense, comme si toute son âme avait déserté son corps au moment même où elle avait prononcé ces deux phrases « _Vendredi, je retourne en Israël et au Mossad. Je ne reviendrai jamais ici._ » qui maintenant l'obsédaient et se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Puis, le duo sortit de l'ascenseur, toutes traces d'émotions ayant disparu du visage de Ziva.

Tony releva la tête, en signe d'espoir, les yeux suppliant, et fixa Gibbs. Celui-ci le regarda et fit un petit signe négatif de la tête. Alors, Tony se leva, mais assez lentement il n'y avait aucune trace de colère sur son visage, juste de nouveau cet immense vide. Il s'en alla avec la même lenteur vers l'ascenseur sans mot. Gibbs le regarda faire, sans essayer de l'arrêter, un peu de pitié dans les yeux.

McGee, lui aussi avait aperçu le signe de Gibbs, se leva plutôt brusquement et déclara, avant de lui aussi s'avancer vers l'ascenseur, d'une voix pleine de colère :

- Je dois aller prendre l'air, moi aussi.

Il jeta un dernier regard plein de colère sur une Ziva à moitié perdue.

Une fois que McGee eut disparu dans la boîte de fer, Gibbs jeta un regard à sa collègue l'air de dire : « _Tu vois, tu vois comment ils réagissent ?_ ». Ziva, ne pouvant visiblement plus supporter cette ambiance, se leva, et s'en alla elle aussi vers l'ascenseur qu'elle dut attendre quelques secondes. Elle y entra, laissant Gibbs seul, regardant les trois places vides de ses agents.

Tony rentra chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir erré dans les rues de Washington pendant plusieurs heures, se débarrassa d'abord de ses chaussures et de sa veste avant d'aller prendre une bière et de se diriger vers son téléphone qui clignotait, signe d'un nouveau message. Il faisait tout mécaniquement, tel un robot.

Il y avait seulement un seul message, de la part de son patron : « _Ecoute Tony, je n'aime pas me mêler de ce genre d'histoire, mais ne la laisse pas partir. Tu sais tout ce qu'elle représente pour l'équipe…et pour toi. Sans elle, l'équipe ne fonctionnera plus, et tu le sais. Ne te laisse pas aller, ne la laisse pas partir. S'il te plait. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te saoulé, sinon ne vient pas au boulot demain, va directement faire la queue à l'ANPE. _» . Ce ne fut pas le ton suppliant/impératif de son patron qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle il s'était noyé depuis son départ du NCIS, non, ce fut le « S'il te plait ». Depuis quand Gibbs disait « s'il te plait » ? En tous cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'encore une fois, son patron avait deviné ses intentions en effet, quoi de mieux pour oublier que de saoulé jusqu'à ne plus savoir son nom ?

Rassemblant le peu de volonté qui lui restait, il jeta sa bière à moitié entamée et alla prendre une douche froide qui lui remit les idées en place. Une fois allongé dans son lit, il repensa à tout ça, et pour la première fois, à ses sentiments envers Ziva.

Il aurait du être en colère contre elle, n'est ce pas ? Comme tous les gens normaux de ce monde, il aurait dû lui en vouloir de les quitter comme ça, apparemment sans raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas, justement parce qu'il était cette raison. Il se demandait même pourquoi Gibbs lui demandait d'aller lui demander de rester. C'était sa faute si elle s'en allait, il l'avait cassé quand elle voulait l'aider à oublier Jeanne, il avait ignoré ses tentatives pour conserver un semblant d'amitié entre eux, il l'avait poussée à bout. Il ne l'avait jamais aidé à surmonter des épreuves lors de missions difficiles, contrairement à elle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point c'était une personne importante pour lui, une de ses plus proches amies. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il avait toujours cherché à garder une certaine distance entre eux, même toute petite. Mais pour se protéger de quoi ?

Ziva, elle, rentra chez elle en début de nuit, après avoir bu quelques verres dans l'ancien bar où elle venait avec Tony, du temps où ils se voyaient après le travail. Comme toujours, elle avait su garder le contrôle d'elle-même, et marchait encore droit, se souvenait toujours de son nom et de son adresse, et pour son plus grand désespoir, de cette journée.

Après s'être passé un glaçon sur le visage, qui lui fit que trop bien reprendre ses esprits, elle alla se coucher. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver le lendemain au travail avec des cernes de 6km que même du maquillage ne parviendrait pas à cacher.

Une fois allongée, cachée par deux couettes épaisses, à cause du froid auquel elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée, elle se rappela la conversation avec Gibbs dans l'ascenseur, et de sa fameuse phrase «_Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, juste parce que tu n'es pas assez courageuse._ » Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réfléchit au sens de cette phrase, mais elle savait bien que Gibbs avait voulu la déstabiliser en lui disant ça. Maintenant, elle réalisait soudain qu'il avait raison.

Elle, la ninja du Mossad, qui avait déjà tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, n'avait pas le courage de lui dire une phrase.

* * *

_**Alors ? J'ai remplacer l'ancien chapitre 5, il y a des passages que j'ai modifié, et j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses. Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me mettre des review pour me donner votre avis (que vous aimiez ou pas), me donnez des conseils...**_

_**La suite...je ne sais pas quand, ma rentrée approche, donc je vais avoir moins de temps...mais bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 6

On aura pu croire que ce mercredi matin était un jour comme les autres, tout à fait banal : Gibbs arriva le premier, suivit de peu par Ziva, puis par McGee, et environs trois quarts d'heure plus tard, par Tony.

Mais il suffisait d'être un peu attentif à l'ambiance, au comportement de l'équipe et aux têtes de ses membres pour se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Tout d'abord, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis l'arrivée des agents, à part de rapides bonjours prononcés du bout des lèves par McGee. Tout était silencieux, à part le _Tap-tap_ encore plus fort que d'habitude provenant du bureau de McGee, qui semblait vouloir faire passer sa résignation par ses doigts et torturait son malheureux clavier.

Puis Tony n'avait fait aucune blague, aucun commentaire moqueur, aucune remarque sur sa dernière conquête, ce qui prouvait bien que tout ne se passait pas « normalement ». Il fixait son écran, l'air extrêmement concentré, en tapant quelques mots de temps en temps.

Ensuite, Gibbs n'avait dû passer qu'environs 30 secondes dans l'open-space depuis son arrivée. Le reste du temps, il l'avait passé soit près de la machine à café auprès de qui il avait fait déjà plusieurs allés-retours, soit dans le bureau de la Directrice, à faire on se sait quoi.

Ziva, elle, n'avait pas sa bonne humeur habituelle et avait l'air assez tendue et fatiguée. Elle n'était pas descendue voir Abby pour lui dire bonjour et papoter comme elle le faisait chaque matin, car elle avait trop peur de sa réaction, de lire dans ses yeux sa déception et sa colère. A chaque fois qu'elle avait dû se lever, elle avait évité les regards de ses collègues, même celui de Ducky qui était venu demander à McGee un conseil pour son ordinateur. Elle travaillait « automatiquement », comme un robot, le regard concentré, sans jamais quitter son travail des yeux de peurs de croiser ceux de ses collègues.

OoooO

Au bout d'un moment, Gibbs descendit les marches et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur son équipe, s'arrêtant longuement sur chaque personne, comme pour les évaluer. Puis son regard reste quelques instants dans le vide, perdu. Mais il se reprit bien vite, alluma son ordinateur pour la forme, mais prit un papier et un stylo et commença à écrire.

OoooO

Soudain, l'icône _« New Message from Tony DiNozzo » _apparut en bas à droite de l'écran de Ziva. Elle garda un visage impassible, se doutant que Tony la fixait. Se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui dire et qui ne pouvait pas être prononcé à voix haute, elle ouvrit le message.

_Hey, Ziva …_

_Malgré le fait que j'ai passé une grande partie de ma nuit et de ma matinée à chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé une autre manière de te dire le plus fidèlement ce que je veux : Que tu restes ici._

_Je sais que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de te demander ça, après tout ce que je t'ai fait, mais s'il te plait, essaie de te convaincre que je ne fais pas ça que pour moi, mais aussi pour le reste de l'équipe. _

_Si tu pars, il y aura ce même bureau inoccupé que quand Kate est morte, cet immense vide, mais que cette fois personne ne pourra combler comme toi tu l'as fait quand tu nous as rejoint. Tu nous manqueras, à l'équipe, il lui manquera un pilier, elle ne fonctionnera plus. Rien ne sera plus pareil, il n'y aura plus cette ambiance, cette bonne humeur, cette complicité entre nous tous… Tu nous es indispensable._

_Et puis, pense à Abby, dans quel état elle serait ! Elle a déjà eu du mal à surmonter la mort de Kate, alors ton départ … elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. Puis Gibbs, pour qui tu es comme une fille, et Ducky qui te protège, et McGee pour qui tu comptes énormément…Tu nous manquerais tellement. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça. _

_J'aimerais aussi te demander de me pardonner de mon attitude envers toi pendant et juste après ma mission. Je sais que là aussi, je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais vraiment, si tu pouvais au moins y penser…Je ne te demande pas qu'on redevienne aussi proche qu'avant dès demain, nan, mais juste que tu y réfléchisses, que tu me dises si tu penses qu'un jour, il est possible que tu me pardonnes, qu'on retrouve cette amitié et cette complicité, que tout redevienne comme avant …_

_Je sais que je n'ai sans doute pas réussi à te convaincre de rester, mais j'aimerais au moins t'avoir fait comprendre ce que tu représentes pour l'équipe, pour moi, et ce que tu nous fais subir en retournant au Mossad._

_Tony_

Pendant sa lecture, les yeux de Ziva se remplirent lentement de larmes, et son regard changea. Sa détermination sembla se fragiliser petit à petit, puis se transformer en doute. Elle semblait perdue, comme si cette simple lettre avait réussi à détruire toutes les raisons qu'elle s'était donnée pour ce départ. Cependant, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé, et son visage changea encore une fois d'expression. Elle reprit un masque, celui de la détermination, et se leva, informant ses coéquipiers qu'elle allait se chercher un café, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Tony, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard, baissa les yeux, déçu, désespéré, mais presque pas étonné.

« _Tu as vraiment été idiot d'y croire, DiNozzo_ », se dit-il. _« Comment as-tu pu croire que ton malheureux mail allait lui faire changer d'avis, alors que pendant longtemps, tu n'as fait que la cassée, l'ignorer ? Et puis lui demander de te pardonner, de rester pour toi après tout ce que tu lui as fait... Elle doit vraiment avoir une belle opinion de toi…Tu es vraiment le pire des minables. »_

_

* * *

_

**_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite (si il y en avait :S ), je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse...A part que mon début d'année scolaire a été très mouvementé, puis ma motivation s'est enfuie..._**

_**Mais me revoilà ^^ Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je n'ai pas arrêté de changer des choses... Dites moi ce que vous pensez, que ce soit négatif ou positif, je ne suis pas susceptible ;) Ca m'encourage ! :D**_

_**Merci de me lire :D Je pense poster la suite avant mercredi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva arrêta l'ascenseur, et laissa toutes les pensées qu'elle retenait depuis la veille la submerger. Comment une simple lettre pouvait avoir un tel effet sur elle, officier surentrainé du Mossad ? Gibbs lui avait déjà dit ce qu'elle représentait pour l'équipe, mais le voir écrit, comme ça, devant ses yeux, lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle imposait aux autres en voulant partir. Et ce qu'elle s'imposait à elle aussi.

_« Pense à Abby pour qui tu es devenue beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie » _

C'était vrai qu'Abby et elles s'étaient vraiment liées, même si au début, ça avait été plutôt…orageux entre elles. Puis elles avaient commencé à se parler, à se raconter leurs petits problèmes…elles avaient appris à se connaître, et étaient devenue très proches. Sa bonne humeur, ses horribles goûts musicaux, ses câlins…Ca allait lui manquer. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

_« Et à Ducky : il te traite comme sa petite-fille »_

En effet, elle réalisait qu'elle avait toujours considéré Ducky comme ce grand-père qu'on voudrait tous avoir, qui nous protège, qui sait toujours tout, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Tous ces petits moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, où elle se confiait, où il l'apaisait et lui racontait des anecdotes…Ca aussi, ça allait lui manquer.

_« À McGee qui te considère comme une sœur »_

Tim…Avec sa gentillesse, sa naïveté…Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Même si elle avait souvent aidé Tony à lui faire blagues, ils étaient très proches. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup de choses personnelles, mais qui le faisait vraiment avec elle ? C'était un peu comme son grand-frère. Il lui manquerait aussi, elle le savait.

_« A DiNozzo, pour qui tu es une très bonne amie »_

Ouais…Là, c'était certain, il allait lui manquer. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus.

_« Gibbs, pour qui tu es comme une fille. »_

Non, ce n'était pas comme une relation père/fille, non, mais pas loin. Ils étaient assez semblables, avaient vécu tous les deux des choses très dures. Ils se comprenaient.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir…Elle avait mis tant de temps à s'intégrer, à casser petit à petit sa carapace, elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas tout détruire ! Elle ne pouvait pas tout quitter comme ça, et ne voulait pas…

Mais si, elle le voulait. Et si on veut, on peut, comme lui disait son père lors de ses entrainements.

Elle reprit soudainement le dessus sur ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas commencer à avoir des remords, pas maintenant, alors que tout le monde était déjà au courant de sa décision et qu'elle s'apprêtait à réintégrer le Mossad. Car si elle y retournait, elle devait bannir ses sentiments. Ou elle ne survivrait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière, elle devait assumer ses choix. Elle essaya de se donner un air décontracté, calme mais elle n'y arrivait pas très bien. Les paroles de Gibbs et de Tony se répétaient dans sa tête, la déconcentrant. Faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle remit l'ascenseur en marche, et se décida à aller « affronter » Abby.

Abby ne se donna même pas la peine de couper la musique. Pourtant, ça commençait à être assez dur de faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué Ziva, puisqu'elle s'était glissée entre son bureau et elle, et lui empêchait tout contact avec la machine.

A contrecœur, elle se décida enfin à arrêter ce son qu'elle appelait musique, puis se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda d'un ton sec, droit dans les yeux :

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Abb…

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu peux pas partir ! On va devenir quoi, nous ? T'as vu Tony, ce matin ? Il a l'air d'un déterré ! Imagine un peu quand tu seras partie ! Et Tim, et Gibbs, et Ducky, et … Moi ! Comment tu peux faire ça à moi ? On est amie, non ? Ca ne compte pas, ça, pour toi ? La coupa-t-elle. Remarque, je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches vraiment ce que c'est que l'amitié ! C'est vrai, je croyais que tu étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, une enquêtrice qui essayait de devenir « normale », qui voulait oublier son passé, tisser des liens avec d'autres êtres humains, ressentir des sentiments, mais apparemment j'avais tort ! »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et les larmes dans les yeux de Ziva, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessée. Et que peut-être que si elle était venue, c'était en recherche de soutien.

- Oh, Ziva, excuse moi, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas tout ça, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, en pleurant aussi. Mais j'veux pas que tu partes…

L'Israélienne repoussa doucement la scientifique. Elle avait encore ses larmes aux yeux, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, non, toujours pas.

Essuyant ses yeux d'un rapide coup de main, et expliqua à Abby ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un texte apprit par coeur :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je préfèrerais tellement rester ici ! Avec vous, avec toi, avec Tony, avec toute l'équipe. Mais … c'est mieux que je parte. Pour moi, pour l'équipe, pour tout le monde. Il le faut.

Elle avait tenté de le dire avec détermination, mais sa voix tremblait très nettement quand même.

- Mais arrête avec ça ! Après que je l'ai un tout petit petit peu menacé, Gibbs m'a dit ce que tu lui as dit. Va lui dire, et puis voilà ! Tu n'es pas la première personne ni la dernière à qui ça arrive, et pourtant on est toujours plus de 6milliards sur Terre ! Assume un peu et sois courageuse ! répondit-elle, en s'énervant de nouveau.

- Je suis courageuse…Beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez, répondit à voix basse Ziva, les yeux perdus, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Puis elle s'en alla, laissant derrière elle une Abby plutôt déconcertée par les dernières paroles et l'expression de son amie.

* * *

_**Alors là, je sais pas quoi en penser, mais alors pas du tout. Je n'ai preque aucun idée de si ça continue bien l'histoire ou pas O.o' ... J'ai des idées pour la suite, mais elle dépendent de vos avis sur ce chapitre. **_

_**La suite...Dans pas trop trop longtemps, mais il me faut d'abord vos avis (négatifs ET positifs)pour continuer, donc laissez moi un avis, s'il vous plait :)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait ^^  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva, après avoir repris ses esprits, décida d'aller voir Ducky, car lui, elle en était sûre, n'essaierait pas de la dissuader de partir. Il ne commenterait pas ses motivations, et la laisserait tranquille.

-Ah … dit le légiste en voyant l'Israélienne entrer dans sa morgue. Ziva …

- Ca va ? répondit l'intéressée d'un ton presque naturel.

- Oh mais très bien ma chère, et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais …

- Partir. Coupa Ziva, se raidissant.

- Oh, à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit ça, j'ai l'impression que la personne veut se suicider, alors qu'en fait, c'est juste qu'elle veut…, l'entrain de Palmer se stoppa et il réalisa encore une fois qu'il avait un humour bizarre lorsqu'il vu les regards que lui lançaient Ducky et Ziva. Nous quitter.

- Euh, Jimmy, peux tu aller demander pour moi à Abby si elle vient à mon repas le 3 Janvier ?

Palmer comprit le message, et s'en alla.

- Donc, tu vas t'en aller…Et puis-je savoir les raisons de ce départ ? Demanda Ducky en enlevant des radios du panneau. Il ne l'avait pas une seule fois regardée, ce qui avait surpris et déstabilisé Ziva, qui s'était attendue à un autre accueil.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que… Elle se reprit. Mon père a besoin de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de l'espionnage et des missions sous-couverture en Europe. Je me suis dit que…c'était une bonne chose de –euh faire une pause-euh… Ducky la regardait maintenant dans les yeux, d'un regard sceptique, qui la déstabilisa de nouveau, mais cette fois, ne se reprit pas tout de suite.

- Ziva, si en venant tu espérais que je te supporte dans ta démarche, tu t'es trompée. Même si je le désirais, je ne pourrais pas te soutenir là-dessus. Cette attitude m'a même surprise de ta part, vois-tu.

Il avait un ton froid, un regard grave, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Mais cette fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, non.

- Quelle attitude ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton de défis.

- Quelle attitude ? répéta Ducky dans un soupir. Voyons Ziva…Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de te défiler.

Ils étaient face à face, chacun d'un côté d'une table d'autopsie, et se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Ni de fuir. Ton comportement et tes réactions ne sont pas habituels depuis quelques temps. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, car c'est à moi que tu viens te confier. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris de toi, de ton fonctionnement, je sais que c'est parce que tu perds tes repères, tu remets en cause tes principes les plus fondés. Cela peut se produire lorsque le sujet ressent une émotion, un sentiment jusqu'à alors inconnu, ou alors ignoré mais que plusieurs choses le lui rappellent sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rester à juste les ressentir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le besoin de faire quelque chose en conséquence de ce sentiment. Et là précisément, je pense qu'il s'agit de l'amour et du remord.

Pendant toute son explication, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, son regard la sondant, guettant sa réaction. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle eu un petit mouvement de surprise, puis sa gorge se serra, et des larmes perlèrent aux bords de ses yeux.

Elle savait à quel risque elle s'exposait en venant lui se confier à lui, celui qu'il en profite pour creuser en elle pour comprendre ses moindres réactions. Après quelques temps, elle pensait être assez bien protégée, et avait confiance en lui. Elle croyait avoir le contrôle : il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui montrer.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle avait compris que si, il était passé outre sa carapace et fouillait petit à petit en elle.

Sans doute pour lui laisser l'illusion d'être protégée, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et n'avait jamais cherché à lui prouver sa réussite. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était allé si profond, et l'entendre dire exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti lui causa un choc.

Ces sentiments là en particulier, elle avait cherché à les cacher au plus profond d'elle-même, et croyait avoir réussi. Mais il les avait trouvés. Et analysés. Presque comme Gibbs.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Docteur, répliqua-t-elle, continuant de le défier, même si sa voix tremblait et la rendait beaucoup moins crédible.

- Cela me concerne car cela te concerne, Ziva. Ainsi que cela concerne tout le reste de l'équipe, et c'est pourquoi nous faisons tous tout notre possible pour te garder parmi nous.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix plus douce. L'Israélienne ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis libre. Vous n'avez rien à me dire !

- Bien sûr. Mais permets-moi de quand même te donner un conseil : dis-lui. Je suis sûr que cela t'aidera, et même si cela ne te fait pas rester ici, tu partiras tranquille.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC CA ? hurla Ziva, qui s'enfuit de la salle et se réfugia dans l'ascenseur qu'elle arrêta encore une fois.

Ca, c'était une mauvaise, mais alors très mauvaise idée, que d'avoir hurlé. Tout l'étage du dessus avait dû l'entendre, ou entendre un hurlement et alors quelqu'un allait contacté Ducky qui aurait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Et tout le monde allait la regardé encore plus bizarrement lorsqu'elle monterait.

C'était parce qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle. Oui, elle, Ziva David, officier de liaison surentrainé, fille du Directeur du Mossad, avait perdu le contrôle. Pendant une simple discussion.

Stop. Elle devait tout arrêter. Si elle ne se contrôlait plus maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment parlé avec son père, ça promettait pour la suite. Elle ne devait pas arriver au Mossad déstabilisée, faible.

Surtout, ne plus parler avec ses collègues jusqu'au surlendemain matin. Après tout, ce n'était pas énorme, juste un jour et demi, par rapport à certaines missions qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle était encore une Autre, une Ziva sans sentiment. Mais justement, elle n'était plus cette personne. Elle avait changé, évolué ! Maintenant, elle avait besoin de contacts, de contacts avec ces personnes avec qui elle s'était trop liée, comme elle le réalisait. Car ce n'était même pas des amis pour elle, mais une famille, comme celle qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Elle ne pourrait pas…Rien que de les éviter, ne plus devoir leur parler pendant quelques heures, ne rien leur montrer, redevenir cet être froid et insensible qu'elle avait été, lui paru impossible. Elle s'imagina alors, perdue dans un désert, seule, désespérée, repensant à ses collègues, se disant qu'avec eux, tout se finissait toujours bien, et que par sa faute, elle allait mourir sans jamais les revoir.

Mais non, cette fois ci, tout ne se finirait pas bien, puisque malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et pourraient lui dire, elle partirait.


	9. Chapter 9

Open-space :

Après avoir entendu le hurlement provenant de l'étage du dessous, l'équipe s'était aussitôt levée, prête à descendre, arme à la main : ils avaient évidement reconnu la voix de leur collègue, cependant n'avaient pas compris ce qu'elle disait. Mais le fait de l'entendre crier de cette façon justifiait bien leur réaction, tellement c'était inhabituel.

Un coup de fils les interrompit dans leur « expédition ». Gibbs décrocha, maugréant contre l'appelant.

- Gibbs !

- ….

- On a entendu, Ducky.

- ….

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont aussi têtus et autodestructeurs l'un que l'autre !

- ….

- _*soupir*_ Je sais, je sais, Ducky. On fait ce qu'on peut.

En raccrochant, Gibbs rassura son équipe en leur expliquant que ce n'était rien de grave.

McGee lança un regard interrogateur à son patron, qui lui fit comprendre par le même moyen qu'il ne fallait pas poser ni se poser de question.

Tony, lui, ne parut pas intéressé par ce qui venait se passer. En temps normal, il savait qu'il se serait inquiété, se serait demandé ce qui avait pu pousser Ziva à perdre le contrôle à ce point.

Mais il avait décidé de devenir un étranger. Il avait réfléchi pendant que Ziva était descendue, et avait préféré se déconnecter de la réalité, être imperméable à toute émotion, espérant que lorsqu'il y reviendrait, il se rendrait compte que tout n'était qu'un immense cauchemar, depuis la mission avec Jeanne jusqu'à maintenant.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que tous les trois s'étaient remis à travailler, Tony se leva et déclara :

- Boss, j'ai fini mon rapport.

Il lui apporta, et Gibbs le lu en diagonale avant de déclarer :

- Pour une fois, c'est du vite fait bien fait, DiNozzo, en le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

En entendant ces mots, Tony se sentit faiblir. Ils lui rappelèrent une vieille conversation qui datait d'avant « La période Jeanne » qu'il avait eu avec Ziva.

Lors de cette conversation, il lui avait demandé comment elle arrivait à réagir si vite, et si elle avait déjà échouer à une mission. Elle lui avait alors répondu avec une certaine froideur : « J'ai été élevée à la méthode « Vite fait bien fait » », avant de s'enfermer dans sa carapace, comme elle le faisait à chaque qu'elle parlait de son enfance.

Cela l'avait marqué.

Et là, en entendant des mots que Ziva avait prononcé, il réalisa qu'il était en train de réagir exactement comme elle : il avait choisi de s'enfermer, de ne plus rien ressentir.

Et il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

La bonne solution, c'était d'affronter son problème en face.

S'il tenait réellement à Ziva, s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle reste, il devrait se battre pour la convaincre. Lui faire entendre tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qui pourrait la convaincre de rester.

« _Mais Ziva est tellement imprévisible ! _» Il sourit à cette vérité, car il avait toujours aimé être surpris par ses réactions, toutes aussi bizarres qu'elles soient. « _Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre ? Je ne peux pas réparer ce que je lui ai fait…_ »

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours aller voir Gibbs, qui savait toujours tout sur tout, mais il préférait se lapider plutôt qu'aller avouer à Gibbs que pour la première fois, il ne savait pas parler à une femme.

« _Tu te bats, ou pas _? » Lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Elle avait raison. Soit il se donnait l'illusion de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir Ziva, soit il faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait, aller voir Gibbs et abandonner sa dignité compris.

Bien sûr, lui, il commençait lentement à comprendre son propre comportement, à savoir pourquoi il avait toujours voulu garder cette limite entre lui et Ziva, mais le dire à sa collègue lui donnerait une raison de plus de s'en aller, il en était convaincu. Puis comment lui avouer quelque chose que lui-même, il n'arrivait pas encore à complètement accepté ?

* * *

_**Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour cette assez longue absence. Je sais, vous m'avez demandé de mettre moins de temps entre chaque chapitre, et moi à la place je mets plus d'un mois. Surtout que ce chapitre est assez court...**_

**_Donnez moi quand même vos avis, négatifs ou positifs, s'il vous plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour m'améliorer. Merci ! :)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque que le familier Ding ! de l'ascenseur résonna à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, c'était sa collègue qui arrivait…mais pas tout à fait comme il l'avait imaginée. Il avait cru qu'elle arriverait le visage neutre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, exactement comme lorsqu'elle essayait de cacher sa gêne. Mais là, pas du tout. Elle arborait un visage rayonnant, le même que si c'était une magnifique journée d'été, avec un grand soleil, et pas trop de travail, ce qui exceptionnel et très apprécié des agents.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, avec le sourire au bord des lèvres assorti à son visage, et se mit à travailler. Il put alors la détailler à son aise.

Dans son masque, tout collait parfaitement avec l'image qu'elle avait voulue se donner, mis à part ses yeux fixés sur son ordinateur, qui lui parurent plutôt vagues.

« _D'habitude, elle est meilleure_ », pensa-t-il.

C'était vrai. Si on regardait attentivement ses pupilles, si on les fixait vraiment, on voyait bien que ce n'était ni du soleil ni de la joie qui s'y reflétaient, mais de la pluie et … Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, c'était entre la mélancolie, la colère et … AARGHHH ! Si seulement il s'appelait Gibbs, et savait lire comme dans un livre ouvert en elle ! Car c'était bien cela la différence entre eux : Tony arrivait à voir en elle plus loin que les autres, à mieux la comprendre, mais Gibbs trouvait le petit plus, ou plutôt le grand, car il avait souvent une part importante dans les pensées et réactions de leur collègue.

« _Il faut trouver sa faiblesse, sur laquelle je pourrai l'attaquer pour la convaincre. Peu importe les dégâts que cela causera, je dois aller au bout. Il faut qu'elle reste. Et tant si après ça elle ne me parle plus jamais, si elle me déteste et si je la répugne. Elle doit rester._ »

Justement, il savait que sa faiblesse, c'était ce « petit plus ». Et il comptait bien trouver ce que c'était, par tous les moyens. Même aller voir Gibbs, ce qu'il ferait le plus tôt possible : il ne restait qu'un jour et demi avant le départ de son amie. « _Ou ex-amie plutôt _», songea-t-il assez lugubrement.

En attendant de mettre son super plan qu'à moitié planifié en marche, il décida d'adopter une nouvelle technique. Enfin…pas si nouvelle que ça. Mais elle fonctionnait toujours, alors pourquoi pas ne fonctionnerait-elle pas cette fois ci ?

Il fixa donc sa collègue d'un regard goguenard, et déclara avec le sourire assorti : « Tu avais besoin de dégourdir tes cordes vocales ?

Ziva leva les yeux vers lui, et répondit :

- Bien observé, Tony. »

Il s'étonna de la réplique. En réalité, quand il avait posé sa question, il n'avait absolu pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait lui rétorquer. Du coup, lorsqu'elle répondit comme ça, du tac au tac, il fut troublé et ne sut pas quoi dire après pour ne pas perdre la face.

_« Finalement, elle est quand même assez douée, aujourd'hui…Ce sera dur. Très dur… Mais je suis LE meilleur », _se reprit-il._ « Je suis un excellent agent, j'arrive à faire avouer à des monstres muets ce qu'ils ont fait, alors pourquoi je n'arriverai pas à convaincre Ziva de rester ? Surtout si j'arrive à la cerner complètement, ce ne sera plus qu'un jeu d'enfants ! »_

- Et il y avait une raison particulière à ce cri ?

- Et bien oui, comme tu l'as dit…J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les cordes vocales, répliqua sa collègue avec cette fois, un sourire vainqueur et moqueur.

« _Crétin._ » s'auto-insulta-t-il. « _Tu commences fort !_ »

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'elle aurait pu. A l'heure du déjeuné, Gibbs alla chercher uncafé, qui d'ailleurs devait prendre un volume plus important que son sang dans son corps, et Tony l'accompagna pour soi disant se chercher un sandwich.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Tony enclencha le bouton d'arrêt, et se tourna face à son patron.

- Je ne veux pas que Ziva parte, et je vais essayer de la convaincre par tous les moyens que je trouverai. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu me dises sa faiblesse, car c'est dessus que j'ai l'intention de m'appuyer. Je sais que tu la connais, et que tu es le seul. S'il te plait, dis la moi. C'est pour Ziva. C'est pour son bien : elle ne sera pas heureuse là-bas.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Tony. Pas à moi.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, répliqua-t-il sans hésitation. Elle doit rester, pour moi au moins ! Comment peut-elle me faire ça ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Est-ce que tu réalises que peut-être que si elle part, c'est justement parce que c'est ici qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ? Je ne te croyais pas si égoïste Tony, surtout envers Ziva…Quant à sa faiblesse, comme tu dis, c'est la même que la tienne, sauf qu'elle, elle la fuit, et toi, tu te la caches. Je ne sais pas laquelle de vos réactions est la plus stupide. Je sais juste que ce que tu es en train de faire est d'un égoïsme sans égal, car tu es prêt à tout pour la convaincre de rester, n'est ce pas ? Même à renoncer à votre amitié ou ce qu'il en reste, l'empêcher d'espérer trouver du bonheur là où elle va, en lui faisant croire que de toutes manières, ici tout est mieux ? C'est un être humain, Tony ! Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Elle n'a pas à choisir le chemin de sa vie en fonction de toi, à moins que vous ne soyez mariés, ce qui n'est pas le cas à ce que je sache ? Fais lui comprendre que tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte, que tu tiens à elle, mais ne la blesse pas en l'attaquant sur sa faiblesse, comme tu dis. Ce ne serait bénéfique pour aucun de vous deux.

Tony ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et remit l'ascenseur en route d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas pris garde aux conseils et aux reproches de Gibbs, il avait juste enregistré le fait que sur ce coup, Gibbs ne le soutiendrait pas. «_S'il ne veut rien comprendre, ou alors s'li s'en fiche que Ziva parte, c'est qu'il n'a pas de cœur…Je vais devoir me débrouiller seul, mais j'en suis capable. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix._ »

Jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrirent, Gibbs fixa avec inquiétude son agent, car il voyait bien qu'il était complètement aveuglé et qu'il ne réalisait pas les conséquences énormes sur Ziva et sur lui-même que pourraient avoir ses actes.

Quand ils furent libérés de la cage de fer, Tony lança un dernier regard dégouté vers ce patron qui attachait si peu d'importance à ses employés avant de partir à pas furieux.

* * *

**Alors, je suis pardonnée ? ^^ ;)**

**De toutes manières, je ne peux pas poster les chapitres à moins d'une semaine d'intervalle, c'est sûr, donc ne vous attendez pas à des miracles de rapidité. Surtout que mes deux prochaines semaines vont être un peu mouvementées, donc je ne pense pas mettre la suite d'ici là. **

**Et comme je voie encore un peu flou à propos de l'issue de cet histoire, je mets plus longtemps écrire, enfin principalement à modifier. ^^**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce qui est bien/ou pas, merci :) Perso, j'ai du mal à voir la qualité de ce que j'écris :S J'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup de bla bla pour pas grand chose, mais après, est ce que c'est ce que vous ressentez en lisant ça...A vous de me le dire !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Après le retour bien entendu séparé de Tony et Gibbs, l'ambiance était de nouveau tendue. Tony avait un visage obstiné et concentré, tandis que son patron avait l'air plutôt tendu et angoissé, ce qui était assez rare chez lui.

Ziva se doutant bien que c'était elle la cause de leur dispute, car c'était évident qu'il y en avait eu une, s'enfuit encore une fois aux toilettes.

Depuis presque deux jours, elle se battait pour ne pas se faire convaincre de rester, pour ignorer les demandes de tout ses collègues et amis, supporter leur regard accusateur, et tout ça dans le but d'éviter des histoires inutiles. Mais contre son gré, elle en faisait quand même, et elle se rendait compte que quoi qu'elle choisisse, il y aurait des dégâts si elle décidait de tout annuler et de rester ici, l'ambiance ne serait de toute façon pas la même qu'autrefois, trop de choses avaient été dites et faites. Elle finirait par exploser : elle ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps cette ambiance créée par sa faute, et re-déciderait de partir. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Et si elle partait dès vendredi, elle s'imposait un retour dans son passé qu'elle avait tant cherché à oublier et inévitablement, elle renouvellerait les mêmes souffrances qu'à cette période.

Elle glissa le long du mur et resta assise comme ça, essayant de ne penser à rien, mais c'était impossible dans sa situation. Où elle allait, ça allait être l'enfer : retrouver son père, sa tyrannie, son cœur inexistant ou si incompréhensible ses anciens collègues qui la regarderaient de travers les missions presque suicidaires les mauvaises nouvelles quotidiennes… Où elle était, c'était la même chose : tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille lui en voulaient parce qu'elle les avait déçus, ils n'auraient pas cru ça d'elle, ils avaient confiance, croyaient qu'elle avait changé, comme le lui avait si bien dit Abby…Elle avait tellement honte quand elle voyait leur regard déçu ou en colère posé sur elle.

Conclusion : soit elle restait, souffrait, partait, souffrait, soit elle partait, souffrait, regrettait, souffrait, regrettait… Elle avait un bel avenir !

Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus l'hypothèse de rester lui paraissait complètement stupide : elle trouvait avoir déjà assez empoisonné l'ambiance, et rester ne serait bénéfique ni pour elle, ni pour l'équipe.

C'était vrai, quoi, elle avait quand même réussit à monter Tony et Gibbs l'un contre l'autre, et cela totalement involontairement !

Il ne lui restait donc que la deuxième proposition : partir. Comme prévu, finalement. Si elle devait déverser son poison, autant le faire dans un endroit où elle n'aurait aucun remords à le faire.

Mais une fois là-bas, ne regretterait-elle pas de ne pas être restée en Amérique de ne pas avoir affronté son « problème, de ne pas avoir essayé ?

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle replia ses jambes contre et laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le mur.

Rester ici à réfléchir à tout ça ne servait à rien. Surtout que « tout ça » était une décision déjà prise depuis longtemps, et qu'elle était sûre que « tout ça » était la meilleure solution. Enfin elle aurait voulu être sûre qu'elle était sûre. Vraiment vraiment aimé.

Pour éviter de recommencer à penser à « tout ça », même si depuis quelques jour il était assez rare qu'elle passe une minute sans que ça lui revienne à l'esprit, elle sortit de son antre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, sous le regard perçant de Gibbs bien sûr, et celui soucieux mais discret de Tony.

L'après midi fut très calme, presque trop calme tous travaillaient, concentrés sur leur ordinateur. Le premier mouvement en dehors des allés-retours de Gibbs au distributeur fut celui de Ziva qui, en raccrochant son téléphone, se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta à grands pas.

Elle les redescendit environs quinze minutes après, et déclara comme il était de coutume en arrivant de l'open-space la raison de sa convocation chez la Directrice :

- Elle voulait vérifier les modalités de mon départ.

Son ton aurait été le même si ce n'avait pas été, pour toute l'équipe, la confirmation que leurs efforts avaient été vains.

Quelques heures plus tard, devant le manque évident de productivité de ses agents depuis que Ziva avait confirmé son départ, Gibbs dit :

- Rentrez chez vous.

Les concernés ne protestèrent même pas pour la forme ils se levèrent, prirent leur veste et s'en s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tony brisa la glace qui s'était installée à la fermeture des portes :

- Tu fais comment pour rentrer chez toi ?

- Ca te dérangerait de me déposer ?

- Au contraire.

L'échange avait été très cordial, sans crie ni ironie, ce qui n'avait plus été le cas depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture de Tony, celui-ci ouvrit la portière à sa collègue, répétant les mêmes gestes que son patron la veille. Toujours pareil, ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot pendant tout le trajet. Ils n'étaient pas tendus, ni fermés, juste comme des collègues, rien de plus. Si un inconnu avait été assis derrière eux, il n'aurait absolument pas pu remarquer qu'il s'était passé bien des choses entre eux : ils maitrisaient la situation, aucun d'eux ne voulant laisser paraitre qu'il se posait pleins de questions sur le futur proche : ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés devant l'immeuble de Ziva, … ou le moins proche : se reverraient-ils après, comment cela allait-il se passer ici/au Mossad, … .

En se garant, Ziva dit :

- Je dois finir de tout ranger, et un appartement vide n'est jamais très joyeux…Je ne te propose pas de monter.

Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de passer la soirée ensemble, mais il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Mais merci, à demain.

- Tu veux que je passe te prendre ?

- Mais sois à l'heure ! répondit-elle du tac-au-tac avec un léger sourire un refermant la portière.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus souri ensemble, et Tony en ressentit comme un immense soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la dernière fois qu'il entendait un « à demain » de la bouche de sa collègue, un élan de mélancolie s'imposa à lui. Et il s'en suivit d'une détermination encore plus forte à trouver le moyen de la retenir ici, coûte que coûte, même s'ils ne devaient plus jamais rire ensemble.


	12. Chapter 12

En arrivant chez lui, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste, Tony se dirigea directement vers le frigo, prit une bière à l'intérieur en pensant que ça devenait une habitude, pas une bonne, et que s'il voulait éviter d'être encore ivre ce soir, il ferait bien de remettre cette bouteille où il l'avait prise. Mais le temps de cette réflexion, il était déjà écroulé sur le canapé, et la paresse l'emporta sur la raison.

Il alluma la télé, zappa de chaines en chaines, mais sans trouver quelque chose digne de son attention. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. « _D'habitude, la chose la plus inintéressante d'après Ziva arrive à me captiver._ » Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer sa recherche à propos de ce manque d'intérêt soudain pour les stupidités à la télé, son esprit repartit vers Ziva.

« _Plus qu'un jour pour trouver comment la faire changer d'avis, ça va être serré… Il faudrait que j'arrive à passer du temps avec elle, et c'est sûrement pas Gibbs qui va m'aider ! Ou sinan, j'ai qu'à la laisser faire… Elle avait plutôt l'air de vouloir faire ami-ami tout à l'heure, peut-être parce qu'elle se disait que c'était dommage de se quitter en plein froid. Enfin je vais quand même un peu aider les circonstances en arrivant effectivement à l'heure demain matin pour la chercher ». _

Suivant ses pensées, il commença par jeter sa bière « _au moins une bonne chose de faite !_ », puis il se brossa les dents, se déshabilla pour rester en caleçon malgré le temps, régla son réveil une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, et finit par se coucher.

Repensant à son plan pour le lendemain, il réalisa que lui non plus, il n'avait pas envie que Ziva parte alors qu'ils étaient moins proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il ressentait encore de l'amitié pour elle ! Il ignora la petite voix qui lui demandait « _Que de l'amitié, es-tu sûr ?_ » et s'endormit là-dessus. Il passa une nuit plutôt agitée où les cauchemars se répétèrent. Par exemple : Ziva, dans un aéroport, était derrière une vitre mais il parvenait à l'entendre. Elle lui hurlait dessus qu'il était un homme horrible, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, qu'il était un monstre égoïste, et tout un tas de choses de même nature. Il essayait de se défendre, mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, et il pleurait qu'elle ait une telle image de lui. Puis elle montait dans un avion, et (sans vraiment savoir comment, comme dans les rêves) il se retrouva sur la piste, derrière le fameux avion. Il essayait de lui courir après, criait le nom de Ziva, mais l'engin allait toujours plus vite et finissait par décoller.

Lorsque son réveil le tira du sommeil, il était ruisselant de sueur et encore sous le choc de ses cauchemars. Après s'être douché en faisant attention à l'heure, il prépara son petit-déjeuner en écoutant la radio. Il marqua une seconde d'arrêt en entendant la voix suave d'une pub déclarer : « _Pleins de choses nouvelles se produisent dans votre vie ? Vous ne savez pas comment réagir ? Vous faites de fréquents cauchemars à ce propos ? Appelez le 33 78 pour savoir comment évolueront les choses et si vos rêves sont prémonitoires !_ »

N'importe quoi, cette pub. Et cette histoire de « cauchemars prémonitoires » encore plus. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait cru un instant à ces bêtises, y prêtant attention pour la première fois. S'il voulait tenir le coup aujourd'hui, avec les émotions que la journée lui promettait, il faudrait qu'il imite Gibbs et se shoote au café.

Il avait tellement fait au plus court pour se préparer qu'il arriva cinq minutes en avance devant l'immeuble de sa collègue. Mais elle l'attendait déjà, comme si elle avait prévu qu'il serait là plus tôt.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, merci.

Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas plus envie de parler que d'aller à pieds au travail.

« _Ca s'annonce mal…__Mais comment a-t-elle pu changer si radicalement d'humeur avec moi depuis hier soir ? Je n'ai rien fait… Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je l'appelle ?_ » Le bruit de Ziva ouvrant son sac pour se remettre du stick à lèvres le ramena sur terre. « _Arrête, tu sais très bien que Ziva n'est pas ce genre de personne. En tous cas, pas avec toi… C'est pas comme si vous aviez eu un rendez-vous... Concentre-toi plutôt pour apprendre le plus de chose sur elle pendant que tu n'as pas Gibbs dans les pâtes !_ »

Sauf qu'aucune question digne d'être posée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il se résigna donc à se taire. Ne dit-on pas « Le silence est d'or » ?

Gibbs ne relâcha pas le travail pour le dernier jour de Ziva. Ou plutôt, ses agents ne lui demandèrent pas. En fait, rien ne pouvait différencier cette journée d'une autre, à part que Gibbs jetait des coups d'œil appuyés à Tony à chaque qu'il quittait l'open-space et laissait ses agents seuls. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, il ne se passa rien de spécial.

Vers 20h, l'équipe au complet se réunit dans le labo, pour les aux-revoir. L'ambiance n'avait rien de festive, au contraire. Abby avait les larmes aux yeux, McGee était silencieux, Tony se tenait droit, très digne, Ducky et Gibbs parlaient bas dans un coin, et Ziva essayait de consoler Abby.

- Promets-moi de m'envoyer un mail tous les jours !

- Mais Abby, tu sais bien que je ne pourrai pas, avec les missions. Mais je te promets que dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je t'en enverrai un long, avec tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le dernier, d'accord ?

- Mouais…Mais tu vas trop me manquer ! Je veux pas que tu partes…

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mais on se reverra !

- D'accord. Mais t'es prudente, hein !

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, tu me connais.

Après ça, Ziva serra chaque personne dans ses bras, sauf Gibbs devant qui elle hésita, mais il prit les devant et l'enlaça en lui murmurant à l'oreille d'être prudente, de donner des nouvelles, et que si un jour l'envie lui prenait de revenir, son équipe lui restait grande ouverte.

Elle ne le fit pas à Tony non plus puisqu'il la ramenait.

Dans la voiture, elle essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux mais ne commenta pas. Le trajet fut encore silencieux, mais en arrivant devant l'immeuble de sa coéquipière, Tony demanda :

- Je peux monter ? Je veux dire, pour qu'on se dise vraiment au revoir. Je te promets, je ne resterai que 5min, sauf si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes affaires.

- Bien sûr, viens.

« _Waouw _» pensa-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement, « _Ca fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ! Ca fait tellement bizarre de le voir comme ça, si vide, alors qu'à chaque fois que je venais, il était plein de meubles, certes, mais aussi de la joie de vivre de Ziva. Alors que là, c'est vide. De mobilier, mais aussi émotionnellement.__Comment en est-elle arrivée là ?_»

- J'ai presque plus rien, mais une bière, ça te va ?

« _Elle a même oublié que je ne bois que ça…On est tombé tellement ba_s. »

- Oui, merci.

Il s'installa naturellement dans le canapé pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans la cuisine, exactement comme avant. Et exactement comme avant, elle revint chargée de sa bière et d'une canette de jus d'orange pour elle. Mais contrairement à avant, elle s'assit complètement à l'opposé de lui, le plus loin possible.

«_ Vas-y, c'est le bon moment._ »

Il n'avait finalement pas trouvé la faiblesse. Alors il avait quand même décidé d'affronter son problème en face : dire à Ziva ce qu'il avait compté faire, dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne qu'il tenait vraiment à elle malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Hey, pourquoi tu pars ? Brisa-t-il le silence d'une voix douce.

- Parce que c'est mieux pour l'équipe, pour moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Ah…. Sa voix changea, se chargea de colère, de rancœur. Tu sais, depuis que tu nous as annoncé que tu partais demain, j'ai cherché de différentes manières ce qui pourrait te convaincre de rester ici. D'abord, je me suis dit que c'était à cause de moi, à cause de Jeanne, et de tout ce que j'avais à toi et à notre amitié fait subir. J'ai essayé de m'excuser, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Que voulais-tu que je fasse de plus ? Puis j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui serait capable de te retenir ici. C'était ta faiblesse, la seule, la grande, la vraie, que seul Gibbs savait. J'avais donc l'intention de la trouver, par tous les moyens, et de « t'attaquer » dessus pour te convaincre. Je suis même allé demander à Gibbs de m'aider, tu réalises ? Et je m'en fichais si ça brisait à jamais notre amitié, si après tu ne me parlais plus et me haïssais, parce que l'important était que tu restes ici, près de l'équipe, car on a tous besoin de toi. Tu as pensé un peu à ce qu'on ressentait, nous, par rapport à ton départ ? Tu as pensé que pour nous, ça représente exactement la même chose que la mort de Kate ? Et en plus, tu sais très bien comment nous en avons souffert, puisque tu es arrivée à ce moment ! Mais tu t'en fiche, bien sûr, parce que ce qui compte, c'est toi, toi et ta petite personne ! Tu as beau dire que tu pars pour l'équipe, nous savons tous les deux que c'est juste pour toi, parce que ton père et sa tyrannie te manquent ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne te croyais pas si égoïste !

Ziva mit un certain temps à assimiler ce discours, puis répliqua d'une petite voix.

- Alors notre amitié ne représentait rien de plus pour toi ?

Tony fut étonné par la question de son « amie ». Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle développe un peu plus. Sa colère n'en fut qu'agrandie. C'était tout ce que ça lui faisait, de savoir qu'il s'était démené pour la retenir ?

- Non.

Le mot resta en suspension, puis Tony se leva et s'en alla, comme ça. Sans dire au revoir, mais sans claquer la porte pour autant.

Ziva ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et les larmes coulèrent.

* * *

_**Je pensais avoir posté depuis une semaine ces deux chapitres. Excusez moi encore une fois.**_

_**Du coup, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici lundi. ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

« _Ziva ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et les larmes coulèrent. »_

Et elle se rappela …

De sa brève conversion avec Tony de la matinée de la veille. Elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec l'équipe jusqu'à son départ et s'était dit que si elle affichait un visage heureux, ils la laisseraient tranquille. Faux. Tony, toujours Tony. Il l'avait surprise, avec son détachement et son ironie. Mais c'était bien lui, pourtant, ça ! Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, et elle n'arrivait pas à se dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce que depuis le temps, ils s'étaient tellement éloignés qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à le reconnaitre dans ses réactions les plus naturelles ? Elle éprouva soudain ce sentiment de manque, qu'elle avait ressenti dès que Tony avait commencé sa mission avec Jeanne, dès qu'elle l'avait senti s'éloigné d'elle… Ce sentiment qui s'était accru à chaque tentative loupée qu'elle avait faite pour le retenir à elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était justement demandé pourquoi toutes ces tentatives, que signifiait cette haine contre Jeanne ? Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était normal de ressentir ça, puisque Jeanne lui prenait petit à petit l'ami le plus proche qu'elle avait jamais eu. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle se voilait la face. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas que de la haine qu'elle ressentait pour Jeanne c'était aussi de la jalousie. Et elle avait réfléchi à pourquoi, pourquoi ce manque grandissant chaque jour ? Pourquoi cette haine et jalousie envers Jeanne, qui n'était pourtant qu'une « mission » ? Pourquoi avait-elle cherché chaque jour à croiser le regard de Tony, et d'y lire du remord, et pas cette insupportable joie qu'il avait dès qu'il décrochait son deuxième téléphone ? Pourquoi désespérait-elle devant son portable chaque soir, attendant vainement un appel qui dirait « _Allo Ziva ? C'est Tony. On se rejoint au bar dans trente minutes ?_ » ou « _Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas été très disponible…On oublie tout, d'accord ? Je tiens vraiment à toi, et je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié_ » ?

Puis elle avait commencé à comprendre. Et pris peur, naturellement. Tout cela était tellement nouveau ! Ou pas, d'ailleurs, car en réfléchissant, elle avait réalisé que ce qu'elle venait à peine de comprendre, elle se le cachait dès que Tony et elle avaient commencé à vraiment se connaitre, à être vraiment proches.

Au moment de cette prise de conscience, Jeanne était déjà devenue bien plus qu'une simple mission. Et c'était là que le véritable enfer avait commencé. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de garder un minimum de complicité, d'amitié entre Tony et elle, puis elle avait tenté de lui envoyer des signaux qui disaient « _Tu es en train de me perdre !_ », « _Hey, je suis là ! Je tiens à toi, moi aussi !_ ». Puis, ils s'étaient transformés en « _Tony, arrête ça…Tu te poses une bombe à retardement, tu vas autant souffrir que moi en ce moment_ » Mais il n'avait pas compris, forcément. Et la bombe avait explosé. Il avait souffert, et elle, en gentille amie, avait voulu l'aider, mais il l'avait repoussée.

C'était à cette période qu'elle avait réalisé que leur amitié n'existait plus. Qu'ils s'étaient tellement éloignés qu'ils étaient maintenant simples collègues, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait l'accepter. Mais comment ? Comment renoncer à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'heureux ensemble ? Elle y avait gouté, et ne pouvait plus s'en passé…

Elle avait fini par le faire, accepter cette relation uniquement professionnelle. Et elle avait donc adapté son comportement avec Tony en conséquence. Au début, son idée était d'être la collègue idéale, mais elle n'avait pas réussi, et avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis qu'elle avait commencé à être très proche de lui : s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas été méchante ni rien, juste le plus neutre possible qu'elle pouvait. Mais Tony, lui, n'avait pas adapté son comportement comme elle, au contraire, il avait recommencé à être comme avant Jeanne et la mission.

Cela lui compliquait tellement les choses….Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis ! Enfin, si, mais non…Elle avait besoin de lui et de tout ce que leur amitié impliquait, mais ne voulait pas dépendre de lui, ne voulait pas risquer de revivre ce qu'elle vivait juste à ce moment.

Il fallait donc qu'il la déteste, pour qu'il soit impossible avec elle, et qu'elle en arrive à elle aussi le détester. L'éviter, l'ignorer, lui crier dessus…Rien n'avait fonctionné. Il gardait le même comportement ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas la haïr, alors qu'elle-même ne se supportait plus ?

Puis, un jour, elle avait reçu une lettre de son père, lui demandant une énième fois si elle n'avait pas envie de repartir en mission pour le Mossad. Sa décision avait vite été prise : elle repartirait en Israël. C'était la meilleure solution pour arrêter l'enfer dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas son père qui avait raison depuis le début ? « _Pas de sentiment = pas de souffrance. _»

Ensuite, il avait fallu l'annoncer à l'équipe. Et subir toutes les diverses réactions de ses collègues.

Et maintenant, l'ami le plus proche qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, la personne à laquelle elle avait probablement le plus tenu à part sa sœur, venait de quitter son appartement en lui disant que ce qui avait été une merveilleuse amitié pour elle et pour laquelle elle s'était battue et avait souffert, n'avait rien représenté de spécial pour lui.

* * *

**_Je tiens jamais ce que je dis, en tous cas à propos de mes chapitres, maintenant vous le savez. :$ Excusez moi, encore une fois. Mais sachez que j'ai l'intention de finir cette fic avant la rentrée ; la fin est proche ... ;)  
_**

**_Dîtes moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, ça aide toujours. Et recevoir des reviews m'encourage vraiment à continuer :) . _**

**_ & merci de me lire ! ;D_**


	14. Chapter 14

En sortant de l'appartement, Tony descendit les escaliers et retourna dans sa voiture en ne ressentant rien, encore sous le choc des dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il s'assit, s'enferma, et tout explosa dans sa tête. « _Comment ai-je pu tant la briser, la repousser ? Comment ai-je pu la faire passer après Jeanne, après moi-même ? Comment ? Et surtout, comment ai-je pu lui dire que notre amitié était quelconque ? Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Mais bon sang, comment ai-je pu être si égoïste ? »_

Il n'y avait plus à réfléchir sur le départ de Ziva, c'était certain : elle partirait même si elle hésitait encore, la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait dû la convaincre.

Il décida alors de faire quelque chose d'inutile, de désespéré. Ce n'avait absolument pas été prémédité, c'était juste comme ça, pour qu'elle sache. Il savait parfaitement que ça ne servirait à rien, que ça ne changerait rien à la décision de sa collègue.

Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, et décida de passer la nuit dans sa voiture, juste pour voir Ziva le lendemain matin. Il voulait voir sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction par rapport à ce qu'il venait de faire et cela pour s'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, se faire souffrir inutilement, pour se punir de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ou justement, pas fait. Mais ce qu'il voulait aussi, c'était la voir une dernière fois sans qu'ils se crient dessus et sans qu'il la blesse.

* * *

_**Petit, même très petit chapitre. Juste pour laisser un peu de suspens (a). Le prochain chapitre, et d'ailleurs sans doute le dernier, est bien avancé, mais je le finirai et le posterai en rentrant de vacances :P**_

_**En attendant, un petit avis ? Merci d'avance :) ... Et bonnes vacances ! ;D**_


	15. Chapter 15

Inutile de préciser qu'ils passèrent tous les deux une très mauvaise nuit.

Le lendemain, le Jour J, Ziva se leva dès que son réveil sonna. Elle était réveillée depuis plus de deux heures, mais avait préféré attendre dans son lit, presque le seul meuble qui restait dans son appartement, que dans son salon vide.

Elle se doucha, s'habilla, rangea dans les cartons les dernières petites choses dont elle avait eu besoin jusqu'au dernier moment comme son oreiller, puis pris ses clés, laissa un mot aux déménageurs qui devaient venir dans la journée, et s'en alla. Elle déjeunerait à l'aéroport, ce serait toujours mieux.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle respira lentement l'odeur si particulière. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle venait ici. Même si c'était un espace des plus impersonnels, elle l'avait déjà traversé de toutes les humeurs, avec toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Et tout ça, plus jamais. Elle ouvrit pour la dernière fois sa boîte aux lettres, au cas où le transfert de courrier jusqu'en Israël n'avait pas encore été fait. Ce qui n'était finalement pas le cas. Mais il y avait quand même un petit papier, plié, où elle reconnu l'écriture de Tony avant de la lire. Et lorsque ce fut fait, elle rangea le papier dans sa poche, et sortit, sa main le serrant toujours et les larmes aux yeux.

OoooO

Tony s'éveilla au petit matin, pas à cause de la lumière du jour puisque c'était l'hiver et que le soleil, quand il se levait, le faisait tard, mais tout simplement parce qu'un siège de voiture n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour obtenir un peu d'air frais, puis guetta le hall de l'immeuble jusqu'à ce que Ziva apparaisse. Il la vit s'arrêter comme pour se recueillir, ensuite se diriger vers la boîte aux lettres, l'ouvrir, prendre le papier, le lire, se paralyser quelques dixièmes de secondes, puis sortir de l'immeuble, la main avec le papier dans la poche.

Il la vit voir sa voiture, puis lui-même, et se diriger vers lui, des larmes pleines de colère dans les yeux. Il sortit de sa voiture, prêt à recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce, voir pire « _Venant de Ziva, je peux m'attendre à tout …_ »

- Ca te fait rire, hein ? Tu es resté là toute la nuit vu ta tenue juste pour regarder l'effet que ça me fait, n'est ce pas ? Parce que toi, tu t'en doutais depuis le début, mais tu voulais le vérifier ! Ca a dû être marrant de me voir passer par toutes les étapes, non ? De voir ma jalousie, ma haine, de me voir me poser des questions sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, m'effrayer, puis essayer de t'aider ! Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en m'envoyant balader à chaque fois que j'essayais de te faire comprendre ce que tu risquais avec Jeanne ? A moins que ça aussi, ça ait été faux ? Tout ça pour te moquer de la petite israélienne qui ne connait rien aux sentiments, hein ! Hier, j'ai cru que quelque chose se passait lorsque tu m'as demandé pourquoi je partais, je pensais que tu voulais m'aider, vraiment, que tu tenais à moi ! Mais après je ne t'ai pas reconnu, ce que tu as dit correspondait tellement peu au Tony que je connaissais ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été si froide, ces derniers temps ? J'avais renoncé à notre amitié, j'avais décidé de devenir la collègue parfaite, mais juste la collègue, et toi, bien sûr, tu as bien calculé ton coup et tu as recommencé à être le Tony d'avant Jeanne, l'ami. J'y ai cru ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, mais moi je ne voulais pas. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de reprendre le risque de re-souffrir si jamais il y avait une autre Jeanne ? Non, pas pour moi. Mais moi, la Ninja surentrainée, j'ai eu du mal à résister à tout ça, car ton amitié, bien que ce n'ai été qu'un mensonge, a été une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées ! Je voulais que tu me haïsses pour que tu me laisses tranquille, et arrêter tout ça. En décidant de retourner au Mossad, j'étais sûre de réussir ces deux choses. Mais tu t'es accroché, bien sûr ! Il ne te restait que quelques jours pour jouer avec moi, alors autant en profiter ! Ta lettre, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, une technique pour m'amadouer, comme tout le reste, n'est ce pas ? Ca aussi, ça a dû être drôle, de me voir hésiter, chercher du réconfort chez chaque personne de l'équipe ! Mais au bout d'un moment, tu as réalisé que lorsque je ne serai plus là, tu n'aurais plus personne pour t'amuser ! C'est pour ça que tu as cherché par tous les moyens à me retenir, même aller voir Gibbs pour trouver ma faiblesse, comme tu dis ! Et bien voilà, tu as vérifié ta théorie, tu as trouvé mon point faible ! Mais je ne jouerai pas à ton jeu, cette fois, je ne te croirai pas, car ce n'est pas toi comme je te vois maintenant que j'aime !

Tony, abasourdi, arriva juste à la fixer la bouche entrouverte.

- Ca tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ! Tu croyais que j'allai te tomber dans les bras, comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'en tant que tueuse professionnelle je suis aussi naïve qu'une adolescente, c'est ce que tu penses ? Et bien non Tony, j'ai un minimum d'intelligence ! Ca t'étonne de voir que j'ai tout compris, hein ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'après un ou deux mois tu m'aurais quittée comme une vulgaire fille d'un soir sans que je m'y attende parce que je te considérais comme mon prince charmant ? Mais je suis adulte et humaine Tony, HUMAINE ! J'ai droit au respect au même titre que toi, et j'ai les mêmes sentiments que toi ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place et imagine ! Tu m'as humiliée, tu m'as menti depuis le début ! Tout entre nous est faux ! Est-ce qu'au moins une chose a été vraie ? Est-ce que tu m'as dit une fois quelque chose de spontané, qui venait de toi et pas de ton cerveau ? Tu ne peux même pas répondre ! T'es un bel enfoiré ! Ca t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens sans te préoccuper de ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment, hein ! T'es un salaud, Tony ! Et même pire que ça ! T'es inhumain, INHUMAIN, tu m'entends ? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas découvrir plus tôt ce que tu préparais ! Surtout, n'essais pas de me contacter en Israël, je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre parler de toi !

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et sa voix était pleine de sanglots. Elle recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que Tony sorte de sa torpeur et s'avance pour la retenir par le bras.

* * *

**_Je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords :D . Alors, Happy End ou pas ? Mouhahahaha, vous saurez au prochain chapitre, qui lui sera (vraiment cette fois x) ) posté à mon retour de vacances. _**

_**Eh bien, merci de me lire, et merci beaucoup de me laisser une review (a) :) !**_


	16. Chapter 16

- Je n'ai jamais cru que tu allais me tomber dans les bras comme ça ni considérée comme une fille d'un soir.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il la força à rester face à lui.

- Attends, Ziva, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer, s'il te plait … ! Après tu pourras me frapper, me torturer, me tuer ou partir, mais écoute-moi juste cinq minutes !

Sa voix était désespérée, il était désespéré. Elle ne dit rien, le fixa juste, les yeux durs et froids, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Juste cinq minutes je te promets. Après je te laisserai tranquille ou je quitterai le NCIS si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te dois bien ça …

Il marqua une petite pause, l'air mélancolique. Puis son visage devint plus grave et il ne la regarda plus directement dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi après la mission. J'ai pris conscience de ce que je t'ai fait subir, que tout ce que tu as essayé de faire était pour me protéger et qu'en échange, je t'ai envoyé balader, te faisant passer après Jeanne… Quand j'ai réalisé ça et tout le mal que cela t'avait fait, j'ai vraiment culpabilisé, crois-moi. Mais j'espérais que tu comprendrais. J'avais compris que mon comportement n'était pas la seule raison de ton attitude, et j'espérais que tu avais tourné la page sur la mission et que tu ferais un dernier effort pour sauver notre amitié en venant me parler de tes problèmes, comme je l'aurais fait avec toi en temps normal. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt que c'était à moi de faire cet effort et la lettre représentait mon gage de paix ; elle était sincère, vraiment. Lorsque tu nous as annoncé que tu partais, j'ai reçu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, je me suis senti trahi. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi j'ai toujours voulu garder une distance entre nous, aussi petite était-elle. Quand j'ai vu que malgré tout, tu ne revenais pas sur ta décision, j'ai décidé de m'enfermer. Puis je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, qu'il valait mieux que j'affronte ça, que je t'affronte, toi. Mon plan, c'était de te faire entendre tout ce que tu voulais, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça te convainque de rester. Je ne me suis pas soucié de ce que tu ressentais ni des conséquences, j'étais vraiment prêt à tout. J'ai été tellement égoïste ! Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse, à part celle qui ne suffit pas, où je te dis que j'ai fait ça pour que tu restes près de moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette tout … Attends, Ziva, ne pars pas ! Je te jure que je ne dis pas ça à toutes les filles avec qui j'ai envie de coucher ! Non non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reviens !

Il lui courut après dans le hall de l'immeuble et la plaqua contre le mur froid en la maintenant par les épaules. Ziva n'essaya pas de se dégager, pourtant elle le fixait toujours de la même manière, dure et froide, mais aussi avec l'air d'une proie prise au piège, comme si elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Je sous-entendais pas que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi, c'est pas ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, je te promets ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que crois-moi, je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, et que je sais que je n'ai jamais été ce que tu as été pour moi, que je n'ai jamais essayé de te protéger ni de t'aider comme tu as essayé avec moi et Jeanne, que je ne t'ai jamais fait comprendre à quel point tu es importante … Tu sais … tu comptes vraiment pour moi … bien plus que toutes les Jeanne que je pourrai rencontrer … Je t'aime.

Il lui dit les trois derniers mots droit dans les yeux.

* * *

**_Le chapitre suivant est près, mais je le posterai seulement quand j'aurai terminé celui encore d'après. C'est à dire après-demain à peu près, sauf si je n'arrive pas à continuer, dans ce cas je le posterai directement._**

**_A bientôt ! :D  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière, avec si peu d'assurance. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse mais avec toujours le même air apeuré, examinant son visage et ses yeux en quête de la moindre trace de mensonge. Lui disait-il la vérité ? N'avait-il vraiment jamais joué avec elle ? Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Lui avait-il dit tout ça juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille, ou le pensait-il vraiment ? Tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait être un excellent acteur …

Lui cherchait dans son regard un signe qui lui traduirait ses pensées ou ses intentions, mais il n'y en avait pas. Le croyait-elle ? Lui pardonnerait-elle ou même, lui donnerait-elle une nouvelle chance ? Quels étaient ses sentiments envers lui, maintenant ? Que pensait-elle de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle ne l'avait pas encore tué, mais cela ne prouvait absolument rien …

Lentement, très lentement, millimètre par millimètre, alors qu'ils cherchaient chacun dans les yeux de l'autre des réponses différentes, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent en un baiser hésitant, doux. En un baiser de retrouvailles.

* * *

**_Tout petit chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre avec celui d'avant, ni avec celui d'après, qui sera d'ailleurs le dernier (et rien n'est joué pour la Happy End, hein ! Juste pour prévenir) . Je pars en vacances sans ordinateur donc je ne le posterai pas avant une semaine. _**

**_Merci de me lire, de me laisser une petite review, et bonnes vacances !  
_**


End file.
